


You’re On

by mithrilmomo



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is the MVP, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Can you tell I miss Boston?, Characters Play Dungeons & Dragons, Dungeon Master Obi-Wan, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, No Dungeons & Dragons Knowledge Required, No Underage Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Professor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rex tries his best, Sassmaster Ahsoka, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Unresolved Romantic Tension, bad roommate Barriss, mention of "the mullet" (tm), no beta we die like men, we love a nerdy Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrilmomo/pseuds/mithrilmomo
Summary: One year after graduating, Anakin’s former professor Obi-Wan invites him and his friends to a game of Dungeons and Dragons. The game proceeds as normal, that is until Anakin starts flirting with one of the NPCs...
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 89





	You’re On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whohatessand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whohatessand/gifts).



> Happy late bday, Crys! Sorry I didn’t finish this sooner. This is my first time writing Obikin, as well as my first time writing mlm. Also I’ve played 5th edition for years but I’ve never DM’ed, so apologies if I got anything wrong. I hope you like it!
> 
> Inspired by [artwork by Jake Bartok](https://pixalry.io/post/626290163070402560/olde-republic-created-by-jake-bartok-you-can)

_“A bolt of lightning cracks, booming in your ears and casting brief light on the winding road ahead. Your party is traveling in the middle of a storm, your limbs weary from many days on the road and your packs water-logged from the near-constant storms. The Lady Bisera has hired you to retrieve Drakeclaw, a valuable family heirloom that was recently stolen. She has sent you to meet her contact at a local inn. Your party has just crossed the city limits of Armsfall, a small market town near the country’s northern border. Through the pelting rain, the lightning strikes again, illuminating a wooden sign. It bears the image of an incapacitated man leaning on a lute, an array of empty bottles piled around him. Yes, you have finally found it: ‘The Tavern of the Thirsty Minstrel.’”_

Anakin burst into laughter, interrupting Obi-Wan’s introduction. Obi-Wan peaked out from behind his Dungeon Master’s Screen as Ahsoka and Rex looked at Anakin uneasily. Obi-Wan snapped his notebook shut, glaring at him.

“That was quite rude. Whatever do you find so funny?”

“I’m sorry, Professor. But ‘The Tavern of the Thirsty Minstrel?’ You gotta admit that’s hilarious.” 

“It seems you have failed to outgrow your college-level humor. I would have hoped you were over that by now.”

“Sorry. It won’t happen again.”

Anakin had been thrilled when his former professor had emailed his friend group, inviting them to a game of Dungeons and Dragons at his apartment one year after they graduated from Boston University. They had all met back in Obi-Wan’s “Introduction to Literary Studies” course and had gone on to join the fencing team together, which coincidentally was also coached by Obi-Wan. Not even five minutes had passed and Anakin had already gotten on his old professor’s nerves. It seemed that he couldn’t kick the habit of losing control of himself around him. He had been crushing on him for years so it was often hard to keep his composure. His nervousness in anticipation for this meeting certainly didn’t help. He had wanted to show Obi-Wan how much he had grown, how mature he was now. He had certainly failed on that part.

“Please continue.”

“Thank you, Anakin.” Obi-Wan opened his notebook.

“Your party pushes open the heavy wooden door and enters the tavern. The air smells of pipe smoke, cheap ale, and roasted meats. The tavern is filled with an assortment of patrons busy eating, drinking, gambling, and playing darts, as well as a bard mid-performance and a bartender serving drinks. They raise their heads briefly to acknowledge you then resume their activity. How do you proceed?”

Ahsoka leaned forward. “How did Lady Bisera describe her contact? I want to look for them.”

“Roll a perception check.”

“Seventeen.”

“Very good. You scan the room. In the back corner of the tavern, leaning against the wall and nursing a glass of wine, there is an elven maiden that matches the description of Bisera’s contact: tall, fair haired, and clothed in lilac and silver garments, the colors of her lady’s house.”

“Ok. I approach her and introduce myself.”

As Obi-Wan increased the pitch of his voice to imitate the elf maiden, Anakin tried to stifle his laughter. “You must be the group my Lady hired. The Elvish rogue Amara Evelake, the noble paladin Sir Renton Dawnguard, and Ander Windstride, the Hero With No Fear. Please, have a seat.” 

He flourished his hand outwards towards the group, imitating the elf maiden. “She flags down a barkeep and orders a round of drinks, then retrieves something from her bag.”

Obi-Wan reached into his leather messenger bag and pulled out a piece of parchment, dramatically unfurling it onto the table. It was a drawing of a rapier, masterfully rendered. Anakin suspected that Obi-Wan had drawn it himself. The hilt had been artfully designed in the shape of a dragon’s claw, the grip was patterned with dragon scales, and the pommel was sculpted to resemble a dragon’s eye. Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan, meeting his gaze.

“This is incredible, Professor.”

He could have sworn that he saw Obi-Wan’s cheeks blush, perhaps for just a moment. But Obi-Wan quickly averted his eyes and continued his exposition.

“This is Drakeclaw. It has been in my Lady’s family for five generations. Last week, it was stolen from her manor in the middle of the night. The thief came so quickly that we were unable to see what they looked like. My Lady suspects that local brigands have stolen it, as it would fetch a great price on the black market. There are widespread rumors that the sword can produce flames from its tip. That has never been proven, of course, but the stories have made the sword very well known throughout Armsfall and the surrounding area.”

Rex tapped a pencil to his chin. “Does Lady Bisera suspect anyone in particular?”

“Unfortunately, no. My Lady has not made any direct enemies in Armsfall, but I am sure that many are envious of her wealth. It could be just about anyone.”

Ahsoka fiddled with her dice bag. “Well, there must be some suspects. Who are the major crime lords in the area?”

“There’s only two in these parts. The first is the Mauler, who commands a band of highwaymen that patrol the roads leading to the town. He is known for the signature black tattoos all across his face and body, as well as the two-bladed sword he uses to eliminate all who get in his way. The other is known as the Negotiator. While he may not sound as intimidating as his counterpart, he certainly is not to be underestimated. His golden eyes and silver tongue can fool you into doing just about anything if you’re not careful, no weapons needed. He has a spy network running throughout all the major cities on the continent, but his base is rumored to not be far from here.”

Obi-Wan’s voice returned to normal again. “The barkeep returns with an array of glasses and a bottle of wine, Elven by the look of it.”

Anakin chimed in. “I don’t think Ander would want to drink something that weak. I excuse myself to the bar to get something stronger.”

“Very well. You walk up to the bar. Roll an acrobatics check.”

“Huh? But nothing’s happening.”

“Perhaps not yet. Roll a D20.”

The dice clattered on the table. Anakin’s face fell into his hands.

“Nat one.”

Obi-Wan’s laughter filled the room. “Oh, this is going to be fun! You trip over a stray beer tankard on the floor and fall onto one of the patrons sitting at the bar. You knock the glass tumbler out of his hands, sending it crashing against the counter, shattering it and covering both of you in its contents. As you pull away from him, the scent of whisky strong on your nostrils, the man grabs your collar.”

“What the hell? Who is this guy?”

“Judging by the man’s ginger hair and beard, as well as his signature piercing yellow eyes, you know that this is Oberon the Negotiator, an infamous crime lord active in this area.”

Rex raised his hand slightly. “Oberon...doesn’t that sound a lot like Obi-Wan?” 

Obi-Wan let out a chuckle. “I suppose you’re right. It was entirely unintentional, I assure you. Don’t you remember reading ‘A Midsummer Night’s Dream’? Oberon is the King of the Fairies.”

Anakin smirked. Even though they had graduated last year, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but give them an english lesson.

“And by the way, you’re one to talk about character names being too similar to your own. Just look at the names you all chose!” He fiddled through the copies of character sheets behind his Dungeon Master’s Screen. “Ahsoka is Amara, Rex is Sir Renton, and Anakin is Ander!”

Ahsoka placed a hand on her cheek, resting her head against it. “We get your point Obi-Wan. We all agreed to give our characters similar names to our own to avoid confusion. Now can we get on with the game?”

“My apologies.” He cleared his throat and continued. “Oberon pulls a dagger from his pocket and points it at Ander’s throat. He says, ‘You are going to regret doing that.’”

Ahsoka shook her head. “I walk over to the bar and offer to get Oberon a new drink, as well as pay the bartender for the broken glass.”

Anakin glanced over at her. He had always admired Ahsoka. She was one of the youngest graduates at BU and certainly one of the most brilliant. But at that moment, she was getting on his nerves. He wanted to take care of this on his own. Obi-Wan was targeting him and he didn’t know why. Was this because he had laughed at him earlier? Or was it just a roll of the dice? Either way, he had to do something about it.

“I draw my sword at him and say, ‘I don’t regret anything.’”

Ahsoka slapped her forehead. “Damn it, Anakin! Even in a fictional universe you can’t help but pick a fight.” 

“Give me a break! For all we know, he could be the one that stole the sword in the first place!”

“What do you mean ‘for all we know?’ We hardly know anything! That’s the whole point of meeting the contact!”

“Whatever. I’m gonna fight him anyway.”

Ahsoka scoffed. “Fine. Let’s hope this goes quickly so we can get back to our mission.”

“Oberon draws his weapon, a longsword encrusted with rubies at the hilt. The patrons back up to give the two of you space to duel. It seems that this kind of behavior is commonplace here. You can even hear some of the patrons betting on who is going to win the fight.”

Ahsoka slapped her hand on the table. “I bet five gold pieces on Oberon.”

“You gotta be kidding me!” Anakin crossed his arms over his chest.

Ahsoka shrugged. “What? I think he’s got you beat.”

“I wanna bet too!” Rex interjected. “I bet five gold pieces on Anakin. I mean, Ander.”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “Very well. Oberon looks you up and down and says, ‘A scar over your right eye, a sapphire-inlaid sword, and a magical metal arm...you must be the Hero With No Fear. When I’m through with you, you will no longer be worthy of that title.’”

“And you must be the Negotiator. I’m afraid there’s no way you can talk yourself out of this. ”

“Oberon laughs. ‘There will be no need. I am certain that I will be through with you quickly. A minute or two is all I need.’”

“You’re on.”

“Roll initiative.”

“Damn. I rolled an eight.”

“Alright, so Oberon goes first. He is going to hit you with his longsword. Now the roll to hit…” The dice rattled behind Obi-Wan’s screen. “He makes it. And that will be...six points of damage.”

The battle continued for a few rounds, each man taking a little damage each turn. It reminded Anakin of fencing practice with Obi-Wan back in college. They would often have one-on-one sessions so Anakin could go over the techniques. Sometimes he would intentionally do things wrong to get his teacher to correct him. In some ways it was difficult. Obi-Wan was far more experienced, knowing exactly how to deflect Anakin’s weapon, his movements practiced and precise. But sometimes it was easy. Anakin was a little faster on his feet, his moves often unpredictable, leaving Obi-Wan flustered when Anakin got the better of him. Anakin suspected that Obi-Wan wouldn’t switch out of his old habits, even while roleplaying as someone else entirely. Obi-Wan would stick to the expected. Anakin knew he had to think out of the box in order to defeat him.

“You’re putting up quite the challenge, Hero. Unfortunately your luck won’t last for very long.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Anakin was sure that he heard the words “just kiss already” slip out of Ahsoka’s mouth. That gave him an idea.

To hell with trying to impress Obi-Wan. It was time to have some fun. 

“Your turn, Anakin.” Obi-Wan scribbled in his notebook, keeping track of the damage.

Anakin smirked. “I’m going to tell Oberon that he’s the most handsome man in the whole tavern. Then, I want to kiss him.”

Ahsoka and Rex threw their heads back and burst into laughter. Anakin tried to interpret his professor’s expression. Obi-Wan’s gaze met Anakin’s, scanning deeply as if trying to find something. He straightened his shoulders, his cheeks now flushed. Was he frustrated...or turned on?

“I...I have no idea how to respond to that Anakin. I suppose I will allow you to attempt your...unique battle strategy. I’ve never had a player do anything like this before, so here’s what I propose. First you’ll make an acrobatics roll to see if you can actually kiss him. Then, a persuasion roll to see if it’s any good. Does that sound fair?”

Ahsoka wiped away tears. “Sounds fair to me, Professor!”

Anakin simply nodded, fearing that if he spoke his confident facade would all be lost. He was attempting to slow the rate of his foot tapping on the floor, which threatened to shake the whole table. What if this actually worked? He was likely going to get a scolding from his professor once the game was over. He could see it now: Obi-Wan wagging a finger at him, his eyebrows knotted together as he reprimanded him for his immature behavior. Maybe he would kick him out of the group. He realized that this probably wasn’t a good idea. Perhaps it would be better if he rolled low. Then he would be spared the ridicule of Ahsoka and Rex and could just continue on with the fight as normal. He firmly gripped his D20, the dice planes pressing into his palm, his knuckles turning white. 

“Here goes.”

He tossed the die in his hand and released it, letting it jump across the table. Anakin took note of the number, cringing internally at how high it was, even without his ability modifier. Adding that, his number turned out to be…

“Sixteen.”

“Very good, Anakin. Now the second roll.”

This time Anakin grasped the D20 in both hands. He couldn’t believe that it was all up to this tiny thing to determine how Obi-Wan thought about him and whether or not his friends would incessantly tease him and refuse to ever let this go. He shook his hands back and forth, then let the die fly free. It bounced on the table a few more times than Anakin expected. Fate was really this cruel, stretching this out for so long. Soon enough the clattering ceased. He couldn’t even bear to look at what number it had landed on.

Obi-Wan’s voice broke the silence. “Natural twenty.”

Ahsoka and Rex high-fived, cheering so loudly that Anakin worried Obi-Wan’s neighbors would complain. Anakin’s heart skipped a beat as the corner of Obi-Wan’s mouth lifted into a slight smile. 

“I’m actually impressed, Anakin. I wasn’t expecting you to pull that off. The odds certainly were not in your favor.”

Anakin felt his face turn hot. He reached towards the center of the table and snatched his D20, stuffing it back into his leather dice bag.

“You weave through Oberon’s incoming strike, dodging the incoming blade. You are able to close the distance between the two of you. You reach up a hand to grasp Oberon’s face before you go in for the kiss. You have to lean down slightly due to the height difference. The last thing you see before you close your eyes is the striking yellow of Oberon’s irises, both terrifying and captivating.”

Anakin’s friends started chanting his name. He resisted the urge to bury his face in his hands. He had to make everyone think that this was what he intended all along, that he was far more confident than he actually felt. Obi-Wan was going into much more detail than Anakin expected. Was he actually enjoying this?

“You give him the most passionate kiss you have ever offered in your entire life. His lips taste of the whisky you spilled moments ago. He returns the kiss in kind. He drops his sword to the floor so he can run his fingers through your hair. He...” 

“Does this mean I win the bet?” Rex interrupted.

Anakin resisted the urge to glare at his friend. He was living on Obi-Wan’s words, dying for the man to go into even more detail. Of course Rex had to ruin the fun. He was overcome with a sudden surge of confidence. Maybe it was a burst of nervous energy. Maybe it was his professor’s increasingly detailed descriptions. Or maybe it was the look in Obi-Wan’s eyes, unwavering and full of desire.

Anakin leaned forward. “I whisper in his ear, ‘Meet me upstairs in twenty minutes. I’ll rent us a room.’”

The apartment was suddenly silent. Ahsoka looked like she was trying to suppress a smile. Obi-Wan dropped his pencil to the floor. 

“Let’s take a short break. Regroup in five minutes.”

Obi-Wan rose from his seat, rushing off down a hallway before Anakin could say anything. 

“So…” Ahsoka mused. “What was that all about?”

“It was nothing. I just wanted a quick way out of that fight and a way to manipulate him for some information.”

Rex laughed. “Are you sure about that? You know that both of us know you’ve had a crush on Professor Kenobi since freshman year, right?”

Anakin blushed. “Keep your voice down! Was it that obvious?”

“Crystal clear.” Ahsoka grinned. “You’re so easy to read.” 

“Do you think he knows?”

“Not sure.” Rex pondered. “But judging by how much detail he went into, I’m pretty sure he’s interested in you too.”

“No way. You’re just bringing my hopes up.”

Ahsoka’s phone chimed. Her face lit up as she read through her messages. “You’re in luck, Skyguy. Barriss needs a ride. She says she’s too drunk to navigate the T. Why don’t you come with me, Rex? We can take your car.”

“Hmph. Offering to use my car to escort a drunk person...” Rex shook his head. “Under any other circumstance I would say no. But I want to see how things progress with Anakin and Professor Kenobi.”

“You guys can’t just leave me here!”

“Don’t worry. I can come back after we pick up Ahsoka’s roommate. You could also just take the T home. That is, unless you plan on staying until the early hours of the morning. Or, dare I say, overnight?”

The pair laughed on their way out. The second the door shut, Anakin became strikingly aware of how fast his heart was beating. He was alone in his former professor’s apartment, the professor he had had a crush on for years. And to top it off, that same man had been showing hints that he liked him too. Anakin had no idea how this night was going to end. 

Anakin ran over the beginning of the evening in his head again, trying to gather any other signs that might hint at Obi-Wan’s mutual feelings. Anakin smiled slightly as he recalled their earlier discussion, focusing on the proud look on Obi-Wan’s face when he had told him how well grad school was going at MIT. Anakin had mentioned that his english minor had helped him stand out in the admissions process, which had only made his professor beam even more. Maybe he was thinking too much into this. That was just the approving behavior of a former instructor, not a potential lover. Although Obi-Wan’s actions over the course of the night had made him think otherwise...

To distract himself, he looked around the room. He hadn’t gotten the chance to take a look at Obi-Wan’s apartment yet, since they had been busy with D&D discussion and the typical catching-up conversation. The room was clean with minimal decorations. Obi-Wan had a great view, high enough to be able to see the Charles River in the distance. He looked from his seat at the dining room table into the kitchen, where he noticed that Obi-Wan had displayed a decorative box filled with a collection of rare teas. It had been Anakin’s graduation gift to his professor, and he was happy to see that it was almost empty. Obi-Wan must have really enjoyed it. He stood to stretch out his legs, turning to look down the hallway where Obi-Wan had fled, which suddenly seemed much longer and more daunting than before. Anakin suspected that his bedroom was at the end. He probably should tell Obi-Wan that the rest of the group had left. What was he doing in there? He needed to find out. 

Anakin’s phone buzzed. He looked down to see a text from Ahsoka. It read:

“Good luck, Skyguy!”

He was definitely going to need it.

....................................

As soon as Obi-Wan closed the bedroom door behind him, he pressed his back against it and undid his leather belt and trousers. As he shoved his hand into his pants, he sighed in relief as he gripped his cock. It felt like finally being able scratch an itch, an itch that had been bothering him all evening. And that itch had a name: Anakin. That boy had been driving him crazy ever since he had set foot in his apartment. He had looked stunning in his old BU fencing sweater and leather jacket, his cheeks pink from the cold and his hair falling into a gorgeous tousled mess as he tore it free from his beanie. Obi-Wan had tried to restrain himself from looking at Anakin throughout the D&D session. Even though only a year had passed since he graduated, he somehow looked more mature, not to mention much more attractive. Obi-Wan had no idea how that was even possible. Throughout their duel, Obi-Wan had felt his cock slowly grow harder and harder, each look from Anakin pushing him a little further. When Anakin had made their characters kiss, Obi-Wan had almost lost control of himself. He had felt a wet spot form on the front of pants from his unfortunately eager cock. He had been thankful that no one could see him underneath the table. Things had only gotten worse when Anakin’s character suggested that they meet in a room upstairs. Was that just Anakin’s character speaking? Or was it Anakin himself?

No matter. Obi-Wan didn’t have enough time to analyze that. He had five minutes, well by now it was certainly less than that. At this point, he figured that would be enough time to release all of the tension that had been building up all evening, then change into some clean clothes. He hoped that none of his students would notice that he changed his trousers.

He pushed the thought of them out of his mind. No, now was the time to think about Anakin, only Anakin. He moved from the back of his door and let himself fall onto his bed. Much more comfortable. As he glided his hand up and down his cock, he let his mind only fill with thoughts of Anakin: the late afternoon sunlight casting its rays through the gym windows and illuminating Anakin’s curls as he removed his fencing mask, his hair a delightful mess; Anakin sitting at his desk in english class, stretching his arms above his head and letting a thin strip of torso and hip peek out from beneath his t-shirt; the ache of his thighs after a one-on-one fencing session, imagining that his student must be feeling the same muscle strain and his face getting hot at the thought of what Anakin’s thighs looked like; the scent of Anakin’s cologne as he walked into his office to submit a paper, a mixture of cedarwood and leather that over the years became a pavlovian trigger to harden Obi-Wan’s cock; the mischievous look in Anakin’s eyes as he made his character kiss his way out of a fight…

This wasn’t the first time he had touched himself thinking about Anakin. After all this time he still hadn’t been able to get over him. He thrust his hips in small forward circles as he squeezed harder, running the images in his mind over and over again like a mantra: _sunlight, curls, sweat, skin, torso, hips, thighs, cedar, leather, kiss..._ Just as Obi-Wan was about to ride the wave to completion, he heard his student’s voice ring through the hallway.

“Professor?”

Obi-Wan’s eyes sprang open. Had he taken more than five minutes? Looking at the clock he realized that he still had time. What could Anakin want? What could have possibly happened in the last minute? Couldn’t the world just let him climax in peace so he could release this tension and have some chance of resuming their game as normal? Of course it couldn’t.

“Professor, where are you? I just wanted to let you know…”

The door to his bedroom began to creak open. Obi-Wan silently cursed at himself as he realized that he had failed to lock his door. He tried to scramble as quickly as he could to stuff his cock back in his pants, but it was too late.

Obi-Wan froze as Anakin looked at him through the crack in the door. Anakin’s eyes widened, his cheeks now a bright red.

Obi-Wan gulped. He followed Anakin’s gaze as it drifted downwards. A wave of embarrassment flooded over him. It was humiliating enough to be caught with his cock in his hand, even more so from a student, and Anakin no less. He was surprised to find a small part of him was relishing in the shocked look on Anakin’s face, a deep part of him hoping that this would be the final push to bring two of them together and release five year’s worth of sexual tension. Of course, that was only a fantasy.

“Professor, I had no idea this was your bedroom…”

“Close the door, Anakin. I will be out shortly.”

Anakin paused, his hand resting on the doorknob. He looked at the floor and bit his lip, as if contemplating something. Then he stepped into the bedroom, shut the door behind him and pressed his back against it, positioning himself right where Obi-Wan had been touching himself moments ago. He leaned back, his hips thrust forward, his thumbs tucked in the loops of his jeans. 

“Anakin…”

“Rex and Ahsoka had to leave. It’s just the two of us.” He looked down again, drinking in the image of Obi-Wan sprawled out on the bed. “Were you thinking about me?”

Obi-Wan felt like he had to lie. This felt wrong. He knew that he should just zip up his pants and push Anakin out the front door, telling him to forget everything he saw. Wouldn’t the University be furious if they heard about this? He could risk losing his job and have to go back to England. Then a thought crossed his mind, and he felt like a fool for not realizing it sooner. Anakin was no longer his student. There was nothing holding him back from ripping off Anakin’s clothes and ravaging him right here, right in his own bed. That is, only if Anakin wanted that too. Right now, laying all exposed in front of him, there was no point in holding back.

“Yes. I’ve been thinking about you almost every night for the past five years.”

“Really?” Anakin pushed himself from the door, taking a step forward as a grin crossed his face.

“Obi-Wan...you have no idea how much I want you.”

Obi-Wan’s cock twitched in his grip as the words spilled from Anakin’s mouth. He hadn’t heard his student call him by his first name before. He relished the sound of it.

“Come here.” His voice was deeper than he expected. 

Anakin obliged, gliding across the room. Before Obi-Wan could say another word, Anakin leaned down towards him, just like his character had done moments ago. Obi-Wan simply closed his eyes and basked in the anticipation, the scent of Anakin’s cologne all too familiar in his nostrils, the sound of his student’s nervous breathing becoming louder as he leaned in closer. Then Anakin’s lips were on his, incredibly soft, offering a gentle pressure just to test the waters, lingering as if waiting for a response. Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment, simply registering the fact that he was finally kissing the man he had loved for so long, his thoughts racing with ideas of what was going to happen next. He silently cursed at himself realizing that his mind was distracting him from what was actually happening. He responded in full force, eagerly opening his mouth and kissing him back. Obi-Wan pulled Anakin down so his knees touched the mattress and he straddled him on the end of the bed. He could feel Anakin tremble as he glided his tongue against his. He felt Anakin smile mid-kiss and pulled away for a moment.

“What’s so funny?”

“I’ve never kissed someone with a beard before. You’re my first.”

“Well I’m sure you’ll be crossing off plenty of ‘firsts’ from your list tonight. If that’s what you want, of course.”

Anakin looked down at him, a scheming look in his eyes. “You want to know what I want?”

Obi-Wan licked his lips. “Desperately.”

“I want you to fuck me senseless.”

He gave Anakin a smug look. “Now that I can do.”

Obi-Wan pulled Anakin on top of him, the two of them falling onto the bed. Obi-Wan reveled in the feeling of Anakin’s weight on top of him, his stomach pressing onto his own exposed cock. He could feel Anakin’s cock even through the layers of clothing, already hard and pressing into his thigh. As they kissed, he found the clothes they were wearing suddenly too restricting. Obi-Wan’s fingers brushed the hem of Anakin’s sweater. The edges were frayed and the color had faded over the years. Obi-Wan smiled when he noticed holes at the end of the oversized sleeves, right where Anakin’s thumbs touched the fabric. He remembered one of his student’s nervous habits from class, mindlessly rubbing his thumbs against the ends of his sweater for so long that they eventually pushed through. Anakin still hadn’t sewn up the holes after all this time. Normally Obi-Wan would be appalled at the idea of a garment in this state of disrepair. But right now, he didn’t care. It was him, it was Anakin. 

It was a bit of a struggle to pull off the sweater with Anakin laying on top of him, but with a few tugs and awkward laughs, it came right off. He marvelled at his chest, all muscular and defined. It seemed that he had kept up fencing over the course of the past year, or at the very least he had continued working out. He had only seen him like this once or twice before as they passed each other in the gym locker room. But now he could take his time and explore every inch of him. Obi-Wan tried and failed to lift off his own shirt, blushing as Anakin reached down to help. As Anakin threw his shirt to the other side of the room, Obi-Wan drank in the bashful look on his student’s face as he admired him. Anakin pressed himself on top of Obi-Wan. The feeling of Anakin’s bare torso on his cock was glorious. He couldn’t help but let out a moan, closing his eyes to relish the feeling.

“Here, let me help you with that…”

He slid his hand down Obi-Wan’s chest, reached between his thighs and squeezed. As he moved his hand up and down, Obi-Wan let himself get carried away, leaning his head back and gripping his bedsheets. He had already been so close to climaxing when he was just touching himself, so he was sure this wouldn’t last long. But he didn’t want to come, not yet.

“N-no, Anakin. Let me touch you. I want to see you.”

Anakin sat back and unzipped his jeans. Obi-Wan took note of the rips in the knees as he pulled them off and threw them on the floor. He wondered if Anakin owned a single piece of clothing that wasn’t broken or torn in some way. It seemed unlikely. As Anakin leaned forward again, Obi-Wan reached down and freed his cock from his briefs. He had been wondering what it looked like for years and it certainly did not disappoint. He beamed at Anakin, pleased at how hard he was, all ready for him. As he stroked Anakin’s cock with one hand, he cupped his face with the other, pulling him forward so he could kiss him again. He was much more forceful this time, the pressure of his lips stronger, the brushes of tongue more deliberate. Anakin’s kisses grew increasingly messy as Obi-Wan continued touching him. Obi-Wan adored the sounds spilling from his mouth. He didn’t have to imagine what Anakin sounded like in bed anymore. He now knew the sounds of his moans, his sharp breaths, his begs for _more, more, more_.

“God, you sound amazing.”

“I do?”

“You really do. I want you to come for me, Anakin. Can you do that?”

Anakin nodded eagerly and tucked his head into the curve between Obi-Wan’s neck and shoulder. As Obi-Wan’s strokes increased in strength, Anakin’s moans only grew louder and more needy. Anakin began rocking his hips forward, moving in time with Obi-Wan’s hand. Soon enough they cycled into a rhythm, a constant back-and-forth that reminded Obi-Wan of their fencing practice together. Obi-Wan’s touches were like his fencing techniques: clear, direct motions, consistent and calculated. He had been touching himself the same way just moments ago. Anakin’s thrusts were more erratic and unexpected, strained and twitching as he got caught up in his desire. Whenever Obi-Wan switched up his gestures, either to squeeze harder or direct his attention to the head of Anakin’s cock, he delighted in the changes in Anakin’s expression. It was a similar feeling to when he finally got a hit on Anakin during fencing practice. Anakin’s brow furrowed, his lips parted to allow his tongue to cross them, his mouth likely dry from all the gasping he was doing. 

“Obi-Wan…”

“What is it, dear one?”

“I...I...”

It only took a few more thrusts and Anakin was coming into Obi-Wan’s hand, his body spasming, his face hot against Obi-Wan’s neck. He leaned back and collapsed onto the bed next to Obi-Wan, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. Obi-Wan watched his bare chest rise and fall with fascination.

“That felt so good.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Obi-Wan started to push himself up from the bed.

“Where are you going?”

“Don’t worry. Help yourself to a drink, I have a glass on the nightstand. I’m just cleaning myself off and getting something.”

“What are you getting?” Anakin chugged the water, leaving only an inch or two remaining in the glass.

“You’ll see. Be patient, dear one. Remember, I haven’t completed your request yet.”

“Huh?”

“You really don’t remember? You wanted me to, and I quote, ‘fuck you senseless.’ I intend to do so.”

Anakin gazed longingly up at Obi-Wan, watching him as he moved off the bed and towards the nightstand. 

“Professor, I have to ask...how long have you liked me?”

Obi-Wan opened a drawer in his nightstand and pulled out a towel, running it over the hand that was just touching Anakin. “I’ve always liked you, Anakin. You’re an incredible student and a brilliant fencer. Although your antics can be infuriating sometimes, you’re still extremely thoughtful and sweet.”

“Thanks. But that’s not what I meant. When did you realize you were...attracted to me?”

Anakin’s eyes followed Obi-Wan as he pulled off his pants. “Oh, I see. I mean you always stood out to me in my introductory english course because your responses were always so impressive and thought-provoking, even though you obviously had a preference for the sciences. I remember passing you in the library one day. You were sitting by yourself next to a window. You were wearing your glasses and reading something, I can’t remember what. But whatever it was, it impressed me. I believe it was one of the optional readings for the course, one of the more difficult books. The sunlight was shining on you in the most perfect way…” Obi-Wan shook his head slightly, breaking from his reverie. “Well that’s when I realized it. How about you?”

Anakin pulled off his briefs and tossed them over the end of the bed. “The second I stepped into Intro to Lit and saw you, I thought, ‘Oh it’s going to be really hard to pay attention in this class.’ I loved your hair back then, the mullet look really suits you. Then when I went to join fencing and saw you there, I knew I had to get on the team. Did you know that during that first fencing lesson I couldn’t take my eyes off your ass?”

Obi-Wan laughed as he pulled a condom out of his bedside drawer. “You flatter me, Anakin. Well did you know that I had an erection during our entire duel just now?”

“I wish I had seen that. You wouldn’t believe how nervous I was, I’m so glad I kissed you.”

Obi-Wan leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Anakin’s forehead. “I am too.”

Anakin beamed up at Obi-Wan. He gestured with his head towards the other man’s groin. “You finished with that yet?”

“Patience, my dear.” Obi-Wan secured the condom before procuring a bottle of lube and rubbing the contents over his cock. He knelt on the bed over Anakin. “Now spread your legs for me.”

Anakin obliged. Obi-Wan spread some lube on his fingers and hovered his hand above Anakin’s entrance. 

“We can stop at any time if you’re uncomfortable, just let me know. You want this, right?”

Anakin gave him a smug look. “More than I’ve wanted anything else in my entire life.”

The corner of Obi-Wan’s mouth rose into a smirk. “Good.”

He swiped the lube over Anakin’s entrance. He felt him flinch slightly, it was probably cold against his skin. It wouldn’t be like that for long. He teased him gently with his fingers. After a few moments, he looked up at Anakin.

“Ready?”

Anakin nodded. Obi-Wan tentatively slid in a finger. Anakin’s reaction was immediate, tense and full of nervous energy.

“Relax, dearest. We’ll take it slow.”

Obi-Wan took his time getting Anakin used to the feeling. He only moved his finger the slightest bit to ease him in with as much restraint as he could muster. He himself was feeling an uncharacteristic bout of impatience, dying to know what it felt like to be inside Anakin. He knew that he could wait. He had already waited long enough and knew he could stand a few minutes more. Soon enough he noted a pleased look on Anakin’s face as he started to enjoy it. He asked him before sliding in a second finger, enjoying how he writhed against his sheets. It wasn’t long before Anakin was begging for a third.

“You’re taking this so well, darling. Are you sure you haven’t done this before?”

“J-just me, just by myself…. _unnngh_ …”

Anakin’s eyes rolled back as Obi-Wan curled his fingers inside him. His moans echoed through the bedroom.

“Damn Obi-Wan, I can’t wait any longer. I want you inside me.”

“I’ll be honest with you, Anakin. I can’t wait either.”

Obi-Wan reached for the bottle of lube again. Once he had thoroughly applied some more on Anakin, he situated himself on top of him. He teased his cock on Anakin’s entrance, resisting the urge to push it in right away, no matter how much he wanted to. After a moment, he thrust the tip of his cock inside him. Both men moaned simultaneously, finally experiencing a feeling they had been dreaming of for so long.

“Oh fuck…”

“Does it hurt?” Obi-Wan asked.

“A bit. But it feels nice.”

As Obi-Wan pushed in deeper, Anakin reached up to grab the wooden bedframe. Obi-Wan admired the tautness of Anakin’s muscles, the veins prominent and strained. He was gorgeous, his hair spread out on the pillow, his mouth a perfect “o.” Obi-Wan slid his hands down Anakin’s torso, across his ribs, ending on his hips and gripping harder so he could anchor himself as he rocked back and forth. As he set into a slow rhythm, he looked down at himself, registering the fact that his cock was finally inside Anakin. He had wanted to fuck him for so long and couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. After a few more thrusts, he leaned forward. Anakin whispered a single word in his ear.

“ _Faster_.”

Obi-Wan obliged, quickening the pace. Being inside Anakin felt so good, so right. The bedroom soon was filled with a cacophony of moans; the creaking of the bed; a repetition of _yes_ , _please_ , _right there_ , _more_ ; the slapping of skin against skin. As Obi-Wan heard the sound of cars beeping outside, his mind wandered for a moment. He often wondered why he had agreed to teach at a University in the city. He often found cities too loud, too crowded, often missing his native England, with its nice quiet countrysides. But in that moment, he was especially thankful for the sounds of the city surrounding him, masking the sounds he and Anakin were making. He’d never thought himself as being very loud during sex - he rarely moaned in front of his previous partners - but he couldn’t help himself with Anakin. Everything just felt so _good_.

He reached down to stroke Anakin’s cock, which throbbed in his grip. He could tell that he was close to climaxing, and Anakin wasn’t far behind. His grinding became more forceful than ever before, making the bed shake. Anakin pulled Obi-Wan’s face down to his, and even though his kisses were sloppy, Obi-Wan melted into each one. It only took a few more thrusts to push himself over the edge, gasping as he came, Anakin’s fingers trailing down his neck. He almost fell on top of him but secured himself with one hand, using the other to help bring Anakin to completion. He cried out beneath him, calling out his name, the lines on his face suddenly smoothed in satisfaction. Obi-Wan finally allowed himself to fall on top of him and uncharacteristically waited to clean up the mess, instead basking in the incredible feeling coursing through him. He let his body go languid, feeling Anakin’s arms wrap around him, his fingers tracing small circles on his back. He didn’t say a word until his heart rate finally slowed.

“Anakin?”

“Mmm?” He looked up, his eyelids heavy and a pleased look on his face.

“Want to play again tomorrow?”

“What do you mean? Sex or D&D?”

“I’m sure you can figure it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [tumblr](https://mithrilmomo.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
